non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter (Prototype)
Hunters were spawned by Elizabeth Greene to give the infected the ability to destroy vehicles and large groups of military units. They are a fearsome force to be reckoned with, especially in greater numbers, and take the role of the warrior caste of the infected. Overview Hunter Hunters are large, brutish, heavily mutated humanoid beasts with reddish, hairless skin, bulging muscles, sunken eyes and a lipless mouth. They bear a fitting resemblance to a shaved gorilla. Hunters are incubated and hatched from infected water towers and hives. When Alex went to find more information from Greene, he accidentally released both her and the original hunters (who mutated from the soldiers guarding Greene). From then on, they are grown from infected water towers and Hives, used as defense against Alex and the military. With strength equal to that of Alex, tough hides resistant to small arms, and speed that belies their size, Hunters are a dangerous foe to both the military and Alex. A few working in concert can tear apart tanks with ease and kill large groups of soldiers. Leader Hunter Leader Hunters share many of the features of regular Hunters, but are several times larger. Their skin is browner than Hunters, and proportionally their heads are larger. They also have a second mouth. Stronger and faster than regular Hunters by orders of magnitude, a lone Leader Hunter is a serious threat to contend with. They can take far more damage than a regular Hunter, and cause just as much damage to match. They pounce on their foes until they've succeeded in killing the enemy, can throw debris over great distances with surprising accuracy, and can summon regular Hunters to aid them in battle. Leader Hunters have two brains and two spinal columns. Supreme Hunter The Supreme Hunter is an odd creature. It is 10 feet tall, and its face appears it has been melted away on one side, while the other side looks like the regular Hunter's face. It also has glowing orange eyes and a very large, parasitic looking bulge on its neck. The legs of the Supreme Hunter have a very muscular look to them and don't seem to match the body. One arm of the Supreme Hunter is lanky with a blade like Alex's and is covered with blood. The other is large and black, ending in a 4-fingered clawed hand. There The Supreme Hunter began as a cancer weapon, a Parasite that was created by the Blackwatch to destroy Alex Mercer.The parasite started to consume Alex but with the help of Dr. Ragland, Alex was cured from the parasite, but a part of it was kept. After Dana, his sister, was kidnaped by a Leader Hunter, Alex thought to use the Parasite to kill Elizabeth Greene. After a short battle, Alex Mercer was able to inject Greene with the same cancer weapon that had been used against him, however unlike Mercer her body was quickly able to reject the Parasite and as a result created the Supreme Hunter. After an elongated battle, the Supreme Hunter was destroyed and reduced to a puddle of biomass. It was revived shortly after when Alex Mercer stepped in the puddle, but was killed again when decapitated by Alex. Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Fauna Category:Carnivores Category:Prototype Universe Category:Video Game Creatures